


overflowing world

by yityng



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, bonus: emotions, fic is intense dramatic kissing, inspired by a gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yityng/pseuds/yityng
Summary: In this beautiful world, Haruka overflows.





	overflowing world

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a fic of very intimate, intense kissing. 
> 
> kissing is very special to me so i gave it to makoharu  
> (Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C) 
> 
> [gif in end notes]
> 
> nov 17: sentence structure clean up.

Whenever they kiss, Haruka thinks, with an odd sort of giddiness that would be the unsettling of anyone who has ever met him, he becomes so weak for the boy holding him. The boy leaning against the countertop, and holding him preciously; with the infinities of _him_. 

No longer a boy though, he sighs mournfully when Makoto pushes his warm hands harder against the nape of his neck and the kiss deepens. Haruka tilts his head to avoid the smack of noses since this would make Makoto blush redder than a sunset and panic, and he cannot let him leave because he had mustered so much courage to step, walk, and fight for this kiss. 

_Attempt six is currently underway._

He feels intense rawness writhe frightened in his chest, for the smallest jolt would make the compartment that keeps the air of tightness and insanity inside crack into fractures of glass and spill out like beach sand between the fragility of hands.

There is this intense pocket of air in his throat and Haruka doesn’t want to stop kissing, but his throat is so dry with the unforgiving presence of heat and Makoto’s hands are smoothing the stray hairs down; he feels his knees tremble. 

Too weak, so weak for this person who makes him cry and feel hot air.

Haruka and Makoto break away from the kiss almost simultaneously when Haruka’s knees simply abandon him and he falls into Makoto, then painfully onto the tiles of the kitchen floor.

“... ow.”

“Haru !” 

Of course, Makoto falls with him. 

Haruka ignores him, feeling dizzy; the world was in insane, utter clarity. The cabinets’ resin shines almost plastick-y, the wood looked so grainy, the metal of the faucets twinkle majestically and so intense, he closes his eyes to shield himself from the brightness. 

A bubble. Haruka is inside a bubble and everything is gorgeous.

Makoto is laughing, and Haruka can see the sparkling of the laugh when it leaves the man he can rely on. 

“Ha- ha- _Haru,_ ” Makoto is laughing and Haruka knows that he is okay and that he sees the bubble too. 

Standing up is painful but Haruka will not abandon this kiss of today, because it took him so long to muster up the nerve to give it to Makoto first, he _will_ do it.

Makoto keeps telling him that it’s fine if he is the one giving kisses, but Haruka is older, so he is correct in that he must give kisses back. 

Gripping the coolness of the sink, Haruka pours himself a glass of water and downs it quickly enough that some spills out of his mouth and onto his clavicles, dripping pure euphoria into his skin. 

He plunks the glass down and drops on the floor, into Makoto’s lap where Makoto’s arms wrap so warm and big like a blanket around his waist, and then, he kisses him.

Haruka pulls away.

“Makoto ! Today is my day, you kissed yesterday,” he scolds and Makoto smiles, deep, and with mischievousness that no one ever picks up on because Makoto is Makoto. 

“I wanted to be with you quickly, kiss you; you just left me on the ground for water !! Oh, all alone….” Makoto playfully whines, but Haruka pays it no mind since the water was to help him out in this case. To keep chasing, cherishing the tightness in his chest whenever he opens the door smelling faintly of pool chlorine and Makoto is there, waiting for him after swim practice on weekdays.

“Not alone,” Haruka huffs, and pushes himself closer to Makoto, pressing his forehead just above Makoto’s hairline because he wants to touch the brown locks, but is not quite willing to let go of the broad and steady shoulders, keeping him afloat in order to do so.

Compromising, thumb up. 

“Okay, Haru,” he whispers and they’re kissing again, for Haruka’s kissing turn is today, and he wants to touch Makoto’s lips with his lips. 

Makoto hums a little when the kisses become very long. He likes doing that, saying it opened the throat.

He is humming now, and it fills Haruka’s throat with tears because he starts crying. Just a drop, then two, and it stays two clear emotions on his cheek, falling into one onto Makoto’s cheek. It’s always so intense, too intense if he starts it because if he starts it, he never wants to stop. 

Haruka doesn’t know how to stop if he starts.

Makoto stops it for him today and wipes Haukra’s cheek, his eyes kind and so very, very bright in the bubble that is rapidly dissolving and letting in the rising morning sun and birdsong.

He pulls Haruka’s hand to his own face and uses it to brush off the tear that fell together onto him. Makoto’s skin pulls into a wide smile and Haruka stops breathing.

“Hey Haru,” he says, smiling, and Haruka just… _lets_ his head tumble a little avalanche down Makoto’s clavicle and down into the centre of his chest.

“I’m listening to your heart,” he announces, loud enough for only Makoto to hear. So this means it is barely above a mumble under his breath.

“Yeah ?”

“Yes.”

They have to get up. His knees are pressing hard onto the tiles. It’s uncomfortable and probably not good. But the sun is only just rising and Haruka is listening to a steady rhythm. Makoto has settled his hands around his head like he is carrying a watermelon back from the supermarket and he wonders why his brain makes this analogy.

“Makoto, my knees hurt,” he says, and then he laughs a little. A small huff accompanies it. The knot is loose enough for him to tug free.

“My back does too, a bit. Can I help you up ?” 

Haruka supports himself on his heels, seeing Makoto pushing himself off the floor and stretch up, bubbles escaping his bones audibly before bending down to hold out his hands out, palms up, for him.

An offer.

“Mm. Yes,” he says, taking them, so Makoto will know he accepts and Haruka knows he has to give back. To this precious person who is holding him. 

He has practice in little over an hour.

He gets up.

**Author's Note:**

> i think haru doesn’t show affection too easily in means of kissing/declaring since he is shy and unfamiliar. however, for makoto, he tries to actively do it since they are new in romantic way of seeing each other.
> 
> unfortunately, initiating kisses is very embarrassing! for them both (moreso haru) and makoto ends up initiating more. running off this thought, this fic is haru’s sixth attempt despite them making a kissing schedule to be fair and disperse excessive blood to face. 
> 
> [HARU ATTEMPTS I GOT TOO LAZY TO WRITE AS 5+1]  
> 1\. lost nerve and just kept walking past makoto on the way home  
> 2\. almost accidentally kissed nagisa when he turned to his side  
> 3\. there was a pool  
> 4\. kissed the flowers makoto brought him. discovers allergy to pollen  
> 5\. there was a fountain (indoor !! no plants !!!!)  
> 6\. [thumb up gif](https://twitter.com/escort_37/status/1026123082992218112?s=21)
> 
> makocat ฅ/ᐠ｡‸｡ᐟ\ฅ


End file.
